dcfandomcom-20200222-history
New Comics Vol 1 6
Supporting Characters: * Ranger Bob Antagonists: * Mr. Lane * Scar * other rustlers Other Characters: * Johnny * Jane Locations: * | Writer2_1 = Bill Patrick | Penciler2_1 = Bill Patrick | Inker2_1 = Bill Patrick | StoryTitle2 = Don Coyote: "Jousting" | Synopsis2 = Hash comes up with a prank to pull when he sees Don and Hamburger jousting with bags of sand. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Locations: * | Writer3_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler3_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker3_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle3 = Castaway Island: "Episode 5" | Synopsis3 = The search for Sally reaches a dead end. MacDougal and Larry start to think of a new plan, when Blackface and his cohorts appear out of the brush with guns pointed. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Dougal MacDougal Supporting Characters: * * Sally Antagonists: * Blackface | Writer4_1 = Russell Cole | Penciler4_1 = Russell Cole | Inker4_1 = Russell Cole | StoryTitle4 = Ol' Oz Bopp | Synopsis4 = Oz has an annoying friend that tells corny jokes all day. When Evelyn tells Oz that he's coming over tonight, Oz takes measures to avoid seeing him. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Oz Bopp Other Characters: * Evelyn Bopp | Writer5_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler5_1 = Sven Elven | Inker5_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle5 = Captain Quick: "Episode Five" | Synopsis5 = Aboard the Bonnie Bess, bound for England, two prisoners argue, Captain Rodriguez and Marjorie Barlow, who reveals that she still loves Quick, but Captain Rodriguez needs to marry her so that he can rescue her father, Lord Barlow, from the Inquisition. In the brig, Captain Quick has Don Pedro released from his irons, on his word of honor to cause no trouble. Suddenly abovedecks, three Spanish ships loom out of a fog bank and rapidly approach. Cannonfire is exchanged, and amid the noise Don Pedro reneges on his promise, sneaks to the mainmast, and cuts an important halyard, dropping the mainsail to the deck. Quick fells him with a pistol shot, but battle at this point would be hopeless, so Quick orders the raising of the white flag. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Marjorie Barlow * Bonnie Bess Crew Antagonists: * Don Pedro Vicente De Gonzales Gordoza * Captain Rodriguez * Spanish Crew Locations: * , 1587 * Plymouth, England Vessels: * the "Bonnie Bess", a 3-masted privateering warship * three Spanish Galleons | Writer6_1 = Dick Ryan | Penciler6_1 = Dick Ryan | Inker6_1 = Dick Ryan | StoryTitle6 = Dale Daring: "The Drew Mystery, Part 3" | Synopsis6 = Dale and Dick are able to track the criminals to a lone cabin by the lake. They hear the men question Dr. Millard. But one of the crooks sneaks up behind them and holds Dale and Dick at gunpoint. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Dick Sparks Antagonists: * Stitch Other Characters: * Dr. Millard | Writer7_1 = Bill Patrick | Penciler7_1 = Bill Patrick | Inker7_1 = Bill Patrick | StoryTitle7 = Cal 'N' Alec: "Knife Ambush, Part 6" | Synopsis7 = Cal and Alec split up once they're in town. They each gather up some recruits for the plan to catch Knife Ambush. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * * Antagonists: * Knife Ambush Other Characters: * Ben * J. Aloysus Witherspoon | Writer8_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler8_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker8_1 = Homer Fleming | StoryTitle8 = Sandor and the Lost Civilization: "Rajah Maharajah, Part 2" | Synopsis8 = Sandor is cornered and vastly outnumbered, but takes the fight directly to the enemy, thrashes a few of them, then shakes off the rest and leaps to a rocky ledge. But he is snagged by an enemy elephant, trussed up by the spearmen, and tied to a stone image of the Jungle Goddess, all at the direction of Rajah Mahajajah's witch doctor, who says that Sandor is to be sacrificed at sundown, to Bagheera the leopard. The dog that Sandor rescued earlier overhears all this, and quickly rushes off to tell his pack. As the sun goes down, Sandor can see the leopard start to slowly stalk towards him. Then he hears a lion roar. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Agra, lion * Eleka, wild dog Antagonists: * Rajah Maharajah ** his many spearmen ** his elephant ** his witch-doctor * Jungle Goddess ** Bagheera the Leopard, favorite of the Jungle Goddess Locations: * Northern ** Lost Civilization | Writer9_1 = Al Stahl | Penciler9_1 = Al Stahl | Inker9_1 = Al Stahl | StoryTitle9 = Needles Uses His Noodle: "Rocket to the Moon" | Synopsis9 = Needles starts building a rocket that will take him to the moon. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Needles | Writer10_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Penciler10_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker10_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle10 = Andy Handy | Synopsis10 = Andy thinks about making a garden, but his back makes the digging difficult. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Andy Handy | Writer11_1 = Richard Matheson | Penciler11_1 = Richard Matheson | Inker11_1 = Richard Matheson | StoryTitle11 = Maginnis of the Mounties: "The St. Pierre Mystery, Part 3" | Synopsis11 = As Maginnis tends to Dubois' gunshot wound, the man from before approaches them again and this time he tries to aim for Maginnis. But Dubois is able to reach for his own gun and shoot the would-be-murderer down. Unfortunately, this calls the other two criminals to their location. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Major Hall Antagonists: * three gunmen Other Characters: * Old Man Dubois * Yvonne Dubois Locations: * ** the St. Pierre Country ** St. Pierre River | Writer14_1 = H. Rider Haggard | Writer14_2 = Sven Elven | Penciler14_1 = Sven Elven | Inker14_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle14 = She: "Episode 1" | Synopsis14 = Horace Holly, an ugly but extremely strong and very kind college student, becomes the adoptive father of a little boy named Leo Vincey. The two become inseparable, and do everything together. Also adopted is an iron box, with a note directing that it not be opened until Leo's 25th birthday. On that birthday, the iron box is opened and within it is a silver chest, and within that is a shard, inscribed with a scarab glyph, and some scrolls, denoting Leo's lineage. He is descended from a woman named Armenartas, whose mate was killed, on Kor Island, by an immortal high priestess known as "She", who rules over a fierce tribe of people, in the caves of Kor. The message directs Leo to continue his father's quest for She, the Priestess of Eternal Life. Leo, Horace, and their servant Job, take a steamship as far as Zanzibar, which takes three weeks, then hire a dhow, to search the coast for a peculiar rock formation. With no warning, a hurricane arrives and swamps the little craft! | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Horace Holly, big game hunter * Leo Vincey, adventurer * Job, servant Antagonists: * She, Priestess of Eternal Life ** her tribe (not yet named) Other Characters: * Armenartas, ancestress of Leo Vincey * Mahomet, dhow steersman Locations: * ** Kor, an island off the eastern coast of Africa ** "The Ethiopian's Head", a strange rock on the eastern coast of Africa Vessels: * passenger steamship * African Dhow | Writer15_1 = Billy Weston | Penciler15_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker15_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle15 = 17-20 On the Black, Part 6 | Synopsis15 = Still believing Jim to be tied up in the hold, Frog tells the first mate (actually Jim Gale in disguise) to dock at the harbor of Benito Bahia. Jim secretly trails Frog into the town. | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Jim Gale Antagonists: * Frog Morton Other Characters: * Kim Locations: * Benito Bahia harbor | Writer16_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler16_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker16_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle16 = Steve Conrad: "On Dolorosa Isle, Part 2" | Synopsis16 = As Steve and his companions start to explore Dolorosa Island, they get caught in a tropical storm, which drags Sam and Keith out to a rocky outcrop several miles away from the island. Steve, Myra, and Hugo search for their friends immediately after the storm, but find trouble with the natives instead. | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Myra Rutherford * Hugo Judd Other Characters: * Sam * Keith Roland Locations: * South ** , off the coast of Chile | Writer18_1 = A. Leslie Ross | Penciler18_1 = A. Leslie Ross | Inker18_1 = A. Leslie Ross | StoryTitle18 = Slim and Tex: "Rattlesnakes In the Bed" | Synopsis18 = Tex throws a punch at Slim for putting rattlesnakes in his bed. Angrily, Slim searches the town to pay Tex back. | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * * Other Characters: * Miss Helen | Writer20_1 = Clem Gretter | Penciler20_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker20_1 = Clem Gretter | StoryTitle20 = Ray and Gail: "The Secret Cruise, Part 4" | Synopsis20 = Joe tells Willie about his Aunt Millie being eaten by sharks. Ray and Gail believe that his story sounds a little strange. Captain Gewgaw discovers that someone had stolen the map from his cabin, and that it was most likely Aunt Millie. Just as they are all heading back to Ray and Gail's cabin, they see Aunt Millie standing before them, in her girdle, asking where her clothes went. There is something mighty peculiar going on... | Appearing20 = Featured Characters: * * Other Characters: * Willie Gewgaw * Joe * Aunt Millie * Bill Gewgaw * Sir Ghaut | Writer21_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler21_1 = Alex Anthony Blum | Inker21_1 = Alex Anthony Blum | StoryTitle21 = The Vikings: "Episode 6" | Synopsis21 = Haal becomes Ivar's most trusted bodyguard after being bested by him in a duel. Ivar receives word that his new ships have been completed. Setting sail with his crew, Ivar starts his exploration of parts unknown. A storm separates Ivar's ship from the rest of his fleet,and Ivar himself is thrown overboard into the crashing waves. Not wasting a second, Haal jumps in after him and succeeds in pulling Ivar back to the safety of the ship, drowning in the process. | Appearing21 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Haal * Locations: * ** | Writer23_1 = Rafael Astarita | Penciler23_1 = Rafael Astarita | Inker23_1 = Rafael Astarita | StoryTitle23 = King Arthur: "Part Four" | Synopsis23 = King Arthur holds a jousting contest where he places gems from a golden crown up as the prize. A knight named Lancelot wins every match. | Appearing23 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** | Writer24_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler24_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker24_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle24 = Cap'n Spinniker: "Heading South, Part 3" | Synopsis24 = Released for good behavior, Sternpipe joins Captain Spinniker on a short trip to Pheu Pheu island. A land, as Sternpipe discovers, known as much for its beautiful island women as it is for its lush plant-life. | Appearing24 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Captain Sternpipe Locations: * Pheu Pheu Island | StoryTitle25 = A Tale of Two Cities: "Episode Three" | Synopsis25 = | Writer25_1 = Charles Dickens | Writer25_2 = Merna Gamble | Penciler25_1 = Merna Gamble | Inker25_1 = Merna Gamble | Appearing25 = Featured Characters: * Jarvis Lorry Supporting Characters: * Lucie Manette | Writer26_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler26_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker26_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle26 = Golden Dragon: "Episode 1" | Synopsis26 = Ken Cockerill and Ian Murray are two soldiers of fortune, finding themselves paid off but unemployed in China. They undertake to search for the legendary Treasure of , and in a tavern, they wisely recruit a translator, a young Chinese man. But then they unwisely ask some Mongolian gangsters about how to find the treasure. One Mongol, a pale Tartar named Torgadoff, takes this very personally, and grabs the translator by the neck, so Ian punches him loose. A bigger fight almost starts, but Cockerill calls off Murray before things get out of hand. Torgadoff tells them they will be killed if they ever set foot in Mongolia, then leaves. The young tells the two men that Torgadoff will very likely try to get even with them. | Appearing26 = Featured Characters: * * Ken Cockerill * Pan Chi-Lou (not yet named) Antagonists: * Dragon Priests * Torgadoff * his Mongol bodyguard Locations: * ** | Writer27_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler27_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker27_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle27 = Federal Men: "The Invisible Empire, Part 3 of 7" | Synopsis27 = A gigantic armored tank smashes its way thru Washington, D.C., leveling many large buildings, and destroys the Capitol building with cannon fire! Gas-masked terrorists pile out of the vehicle and lay seige to the city. An antiaircraft ray gun is wheeled out of the super tank, and it kills the engines of some counterattacking bombers; they drop from the sky. The President's Secret Service detail is mowed down, and he is taken hostage. The gas-masked terrorists have a list of all the Federal Men, and they plan on hunting them all down, especially Steve Carson. Meanwhile Steve Carson isolates and attacks one gasmasked hoodlum, and steals his uniform. | Appearing27 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * (not named until Part 6) Locations: * ** Capitol Building Items: * Terrorists' engine-stalling antiaircraft ray Vehicles: * Terrorists' enormous tank * USAAF bombers | Notes = * Published by National Allied Newspaper Syndicate, Inc. * This issue, "Sagebrush and Cactus" become Cal 'n' Alec. * This issue, the characters "Sir Loin" and "Cowhide" become Don Coyote and Hamburger. * This issue features another installment of Famous Poems Illustrated: ** Kambalu, by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, illustrated by Henry Kiefer. * In Federal Men the U.S. Capitol Building is destroyed and much death and destruction are wrought in Washington, D.C. After the end of this continued story (in ), this is never mentioned again. ** That tank is at least five stories tall. ** The President has white hair and a mustache. * First issue for Golden Dragon, by Tom Hickey. * First issue for She by H. Rider Haggard and Sven Elven * Also appearing in this issue of New Comics were: ** Introductory billboard from "The Editors" illustrated by Vincent Sullivan ** "Book Shelf" (text article) by Marjorie Knight ** "Fun Puzzle" by Dick Speed ** Goofo the Great, by Alger ** Hook, Line, & Sinker, (one-panel gags about fishing) by Whitney Ellsworth ** It's a Dern Lie: "Wild Jungles of Rhode Island", by Bill Patrick, absent since ** Jibby, by Vincent Sullivan ** "Magic" (text article), by Andrini the Great, illustrated by Russell Cole ** "Radio Dialer" (text article) by A.R. Lane ** Rusty, art by Hal Sherman ** "Worth-while Films to Watch For" (text article) by I.W. Magovern | Trivia = * Russell Cole signed his "Goofo the Great" and "Ol' Oz Bopp" strips as "Alger". * Richard Matheson signed his "Maginnis of the Mounties" story as "Babe Mather". | Recommended = | Links = }}